Amigo mío
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Una de las ventajas que trae la amistad es el permanecer cerca de la persona que amas. Camus lo sabe mejor que nadie y prefiere eso, a perder lo más valioso que tiene, lo que da sentido a su vida y lo que le inspira día a día. Sin embargo, sigue siendo humano y no siempre puede reprimir sus sentimientos, los que pueden llegar a causar heridas que ni él es capaz de disimular. AU


**AMIGO MÍO**

Un escalofrío le recorrió de la cabeza hasta los pies de improviso; tan concentrado estaba en su lectura que no se había percatado de que comenzaba a hacer frío debido a que ya era de madrugada y, por si fuera poco, estaban en pleno invierno en Londres. Suspiró pesado y dejó el libro en uno de los brazos del sofá, para luego levantarse y llevar ambas manos a su boca en un intento de brindarles algo de calor con su tibio aliento, mientras dirigía sus pasos hasta la cocina con el fin de prepararse un café.

Levantó la vista de su taza por ahora vacía hacia el reloj. Casi las dos de la mañana.

\- Perfecto… - gruñó antes de poner a hervir agua para preparar aquel líquido que, esperaba, le diera un poco más de energías para poder avanzar en algo su trabajo. El libro lo había absorbido por completo, como siempre ocurría con cualquier escrito producido por la magistral pluma del que, de un tiempo a esta parte, ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Milo siempre hablaba de alegría en sus novelas, de perseverancia, de felicidad, de amistad y, por lo mismo, en sus libros encontraba un sinfín de colores que, a pesar de todos los conflictos suscitados en su desarrollo, al final siempre brillaban con la misma intensidad. Muy opuestas eran las novelas de él, en las cuales vaciaba gran parte de sus penas y sufrimiento y, por lo mismo, era casi imposible vislumbrar un feliz final para sus protagonistas, siendo, con ello, todo lo contrario a las creadas por el rubio.

Suspiró, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al ver aparecer en sus pensamientos su silueta, más el ruido del hervidor avisándole que su agua estaba lista le sacó de sus divagaciones. Llenó su taza con ella e inspiró con ganas el olor a café que desprendía el caliente vapor; la tomó y se dirigió con ella a su escritorio, dispuesto a adelantar un poco su trabajo aquella noche, más justo cuando había tomado asiento y abierto su notebook, el timbre de su departamento sonó, dejándose escuchar por todo el lugar.

Se levantó, extrañado de tener visitas a las 2 de la madrugada, pero aún así se acercó a la puerta y miró por el agujero de vidrio, abriendo los ojos sorprendido por la cabellera ondulada y rubia que podía vislumbrar. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y lo miró.

\- ¿Milo? – preguntó, algo confundido, al ver a su mejor amigo a esas horas fuera de su departamento. El aludido curvó un poco sus labios en una sonrisa y llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, mirándolo algo apenado.

\- Perdona por llegar así sin avisar. – Se disculpó, desviando la mirada - ¿Puedo pasar?

Camus se hizo a un lado, mirando al menor con un gesto que denotaba total desconcierto mientras ingresaba a su hogar y tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás. Había llamado al rubio aquella mañana porque se suponía iban a reunirse esa noche para avanzar ambos en sus manuscritos; sin embargo, este se había excusado diciendo que tenía planes con su novio, y lo normal, según él, era que esos planes durasen casi toda la noche.

Se acercó algo dudoso al rubio y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de ver más allá de la sonrisa que, estaba seguro, era falsa a todas luces.

\- ¿No habías quedado con Kanon hoy? – preguntó, intentando hacer contacto visual, más al segundo después se arrepintió al ver la reacción de Milo por tan simple cuestionamiento. Apretó sus puños con fuerza sobre sus jeans y bajó la cabeza, mordiendo su labio, reacción que sabía bien solo era ocasionada por el intento de no llorar. - ¿Milo?...

El aludido levantó por fin su vista y él, sin dudarlo dos veces, se acercó más a su persona y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando su rostro contra su cabeza. Luego de unos momentos, comenzó a sentir ciertas gotitas de agua caer una a una sobre su hombro derecho, humedeciendo con ello su camisa y dándole a entender, sin necesidad de palabras, que el rubio le necesitaba allí, para él. Por lo mismo, guardó silencio mientras los sollozos de Milo inundaban el lugar, permitiéndole sacar todo o por lo menos parte de su dolor antes de preguntar qué le había sucedido para que se encontrara en ese estado.

Le parecieron eternos los minutos en los cuales el otro derramaba lágrimas sin parar y, por lo mismo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió que los espasmos y llanto del rubio paraban. Respiró, ya más relajado, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su espalda y se separaba de él, levantándole el rostro tomándolo por el mentón.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó suavemente, mirándole a los ojos y exigiendo con ellos una respuesta. Su interlocutor suspiró y desvió la vista, incapaz de sostener su mirada.

\- Kanon… - fue lo único que salió de sus labios en un suspiro nostálgico y lleno de tristeza.

Camus lo soltó y frunció el ceño, molesto. Jamás le había gustado ese hombre como pareja de la persona más importante para él, más no podía hacer nada pues solo era su mejor amigo y, como tal, debía aceptar y apoyar a Milo en sus decisiones, sobre todo en las referentes a esa índole.

\- ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? – escupió, empuñando sus manos sobre sus piernas con la impotencia y la ira reflejada en cada uno de sus gestos. – Dime qué te hizo… - pidió cuando el silencio entre ellos se había, según él, prolongado demasiado. Ladeó el rostro para poder divisar su rostro; estaba con la cabeza gacha, ocultando gran parte de su faz con sus mechones dorados que caían sobre ella, seguramente tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contarle todo lo sucedido.

Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. No debía actuar así.

\- Perdona. Si no quieres contarme, yo entiendo. – sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba a sus labios para besar su dorso, gesto que causó que Milo levantara su rostro y lo mirara tratando de corresponder a su amigable gesto.

\- Está bien. Sé que te preocupas por mí, y creo que no ayuda el que llegue a estas horas a tu casa y que lo primero que haga sea ponerme a llorar como un niño. – acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Camus que se quedó quieto ante tan repentino acercamiento; se sentía bien tenerlo así… Movió la cabeza levemente de un lado a otro; no era momento para ese tipo de pensamientos.

Se mantuvo callado, respetando el silencio del rubio y esperando a que decidiese hablar por sí mismo.

\- Terminé con Kanon. – Habló lo más firme que pudo, pero Camus de todas maneras sintió cómo la voz se le quebrara al decir esas tres palabras; pasó una de sus manos por su cintura, acercándolo más a él, mientras sentía cómo Milo también afianzaba más el abrazo que compartían. - Era lo mejor… él ya no me ama, me lo dijo hace un tiempo… Solo estaba conmigo por culpa… Camus…

\- Shht, no digas nada más. – lo calló el francés, sabiendo que a cada vocablo pronunciado la herida se haría más grande y profunda. Tenía ganas de decirle muchas verdades al rubio, le advirtió infinidad de veces… pero el amor siempre es ciego e incondicional, y nadie mejor que él sabía aquello.

Guardó silencio otra vez, dejando que las emociones dentro de Milo se sosegaran un poco, más este lo sorprendió poniéndose de pie y siendo guiado por sus pasos rápidamente al pequeño bar que tenía en su sala de estar. Frunció el ceño al ver cómo sacaba una botella y tomaba una copa para luego dirigirse a la mesa del comedor.

\- No creo que sea buena idea… - comentó serio mientras se ponía de pie, arrugando más el entrecejo mientras lo veía ingerir una copa llena de whisky puro - ¡Milo!

El aludido lo miró de lado, con los ojos enrojecidos, haciendo una mueca por lo fuerte del licor.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó indiferente, Camus lo podría jurar; por lo mismo, abrió los ojos al máximo, sorprendido por el tono que usaba con él. Se acercó con paso decidido y apartó la botella, enfadado por su actitud.

\- Sabes perfectamente que el licor no te dará a quién quieres. No permitiré que te ahogues en él… - su voz se escuchaba firme, autoritaria, como era usual con cualquier persona que no fuera su mejor amigo.

El rubio frunció el ceño y le quitó la botella de las manos para llenar su copa nuevamente y llevarla a sus labios, vaciándola de golpe, todo bajo la sorprendida mirada del francés. Bufó, resignado, sabiendo que de nada serviría discutir con su amigo en esas condiciones ya que su terquedad era demasiada.

\- Haz lo que quieras. – Le dijo, volteando y caminando hasta su habitación; de pronto había sentido la necesidad de estar solo – Prefiero que tomes hasta que no puedas más bajo mi techo a que vayas a hacerlo a cualquier bar. Te conozco; sé que harías eso último si te niego beber aquí.

Detuvo sus pasos justo antes de ingresar a su habitación, volteando la cabeza para verlo más, al no ver cambio en su semblante, volvió a soltar un suspiro de resignación e ingresó a su cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta por cualquier cosa y tumbándose de espaldas en el centro de su cama, con la vista fija en el techo, cruzando sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

Lo amaba en silencio desde hace años. Cuando le conoció en la Universidad y se volvieron amigos no tardó mucho en nacer dentro de su corazón aquel sentimiento que le pertenecía por completo al de ojos turquesa y, por lo mismo, cierta parte de él se alegraba de que su relación con Kanon hubiese finalizado.

Sonrió. Estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero no podía evitar que una pequeña esperanza apareciera en su corazón sabiendo que había sido Milo quien cortó todo lazo con el peliazul… en el fondo, aquel rayo de luz siempre había estado, pero ahora lo sentía más fuerte.

Todo de él atrajo su atención; no solo el físico que poseía, que de por sí resaltaba a donde quiera que fuese, sino cada uno de los rasgos de su personalidad, incluso la tozudez de la cual hacía gala en momentos como ese. Además, nunca lo juzgó por lo que mostraba superficialmente día a día y fue capaz de ver más allá de su aparente frivolidad y reserva…

El ruido de un cristal al chocar contra el suelo le sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a quitarle de una vez la botella a Milo a pesar de toda su terquedad, más este irrumpió en su camino hacia la sala de estar ingresando a su habitación, tambaleándose y con claras señales de tener en su organismo unas cuantas copas de más.

\- Ca… Camus… - habló como pudo, con la lengua algo trabada, al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus firmes brazos, dejando apoyado su rostro en uno de sus hombros.

\- Sabes que no eres resistente al alcohol, pero aún así bebiste de más… - resignado y apenado de verlo en aquel estado, lo cobijó entre sus brazos con fuerza sin importarle el hedor a licor que desprendía. – Estás helado. Será mejor que tomes un baño caliente… - se separó de él con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y lo dejó unos momentos para internarse en el baño y abrir el grifo, no sin antes cerrar la cortina. – Ven. Una ducha te hará bien.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte del rubio, regresó a su cuarto para encontrarse con Milo solo en prendas inferiores, sin nada más. Por un instante todo su cuerpo se congeló al verlo así, más recobró la compostura al segundo y se dirigió a su tambaleante amigo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y comenzando a caminar con él hacia el baño.

\- Anda, métete a la ducha - lo empujó suavemente hacia ella y le dejó un par de toallas limpias sobre la repisa; iba a retirarse, pero recordando el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio paró de golpe sus pasos, pensando en quedarse en el lugar con él, pero cambió rápidamente de parecer – Estaré fuera por si necesitas algo…

Salió y cerró la puerta de golpe, apoyándose en ella por cualquier accidente que Milo podría llegar a sufrir debido a su condición. Era lo mejor, esperar fuera; de pronto la fuerza de voluntad de la que hacía gala en su diario vivir al estar con él comenzaba a esfumarse lentamente, y aquello no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Dentro, específicamente, bajo la ducha, Milo dejaba que el agua corriera libremente por todo su cuerpo y que se le devolviese poco a poco con ello algo de lucidez. Sabía que tenía ese ligero mal de dejar que sus impulsos lo dominaran en momentos en los que su estabilidad emocional sufría un quiebre profundo y, por lo mismo, actuaba sin pensar, en este caso, aún sabiendo de su poca tolerancia al alcohol.

Kanon… el solo recordar su nombre causaba en su interior un remolino de sensaciones dolorosas que estrujaban su corazón. Golpeó con fuerza las paredes del baño que tenía a su alcance, dejando que nuevamente las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro y no solo por el hecho de haber cortado él mismo toda raíz de aquella relación, sino porque siempre supo, aún incluso antes de que el peliazul mismo se lo dijera, que ya no le amaba.

 _"_ _Si te vas, ten claro que lo nuestro se termina, y para siempre"_ … Quizá hizo lo correcto, o tal vez no y mañana el arrepentimiento caería de golpe sobre él por haberle dejado. Como sea, lo hecho ya no se puede cambiar, y si de algo estaba seguro era de que aquella fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en ese momento, por más dolorosa que fuera. No dejaría se siguiese burlando en su cara, utilizándolo solo para satisfacer sus deseos carnales…. Eso no, no más.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza derramando las dos últimas lágrimas por aquel hombre, haciendo la fiel promesa en su interior de jamás volver a llorar por él ni sentirse dañado por alguno de sus desprecios.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha aún algo mareado producto del alcohol que cargaba con él; secó su cuerpo con una de las toallas y tapó con la otra solo lo necesario atándola a su cadera, para luego abandonar el lugar con los ojos hinchados por haber derramado más lágrimas. Al salir del baño, se encontró con Camus al instante apoyado en la puerta.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – preguntó dedicándole una sutil sonrisa que el rubio correspondió como pudo.

\- Sí… - fue su ambigua respuesta mientras se acercaba así tal cual estaba a su amigo y lo abrazaba fuerte, dejando que su rostro se enterrase en su cuello – Aún tengo frío…

Camus se quedó quieto al escucharlo susurrar tales palabras, más aún por la, para él, comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban. Solo atinó a poner ambas manos en su cintura para acercarlo un tanto más a su cuerpo con el fin de hacerle sentir más confortable.

\- ¿Te preparo un café o prefieres irte a dormir?

\- Quiero que me des de tu calor… - susurró en su oído antes de lamer con suavidad el lóbulo del mismo.

Camus se quedó helado, sintiendo en seguida cómo su sangre comenzaba a hervir de a poco al escuchar tales palabras y más aún al sentir el sutil lametón que el rubio dedicó a su oreja. Inspiró profundo, auto convenciéndose de que aquello era producto de las copas de más que su amigo tenía encima y que sería el peor crimen de todos aprovecharse de él en aquel estado; lo separó de él con cuidado y en seguida se alejó, dándole la espalda y llevándose una mano al lugar que ocupaba su corazón, tratando de calmarlo, intentando sosegar su interior.

Milo enarcó una ceja y sonrió traviesamente; aún en su estado algo ebrio la poca lucidez que había recuperado con la ducha le decía que sus sospechas habían estado correctas. Se acercó nuevamente al francés y lo abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo al instante cómo su cuerpo volvía a tensarse.

\- Quiéreme, Camus… - pidió con su rostro apoyado en su hombro mientras dejaba que sus manos comenzaran a desabotonarle poco a poco la camisa – Sé que lo haces desde hace tiempo… ahora solo te pido que me lo demuestres…

La respiración del pelirrojo comenzó a hacerse entrecortada al sentir las manos de Milo sobre la piel de su torso; las tomó de las muñecas y las apartó, para luego voltearse y mirar a su amigo a los ojos con un gesto que denotaba total confusión y sorpresa.

\- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó subiendo un poco el tono natural de su voz al hablar – Somos amigos, no… amantes…

El rubio ni siquiera se inmutó ante tal confesión, sino que, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello y pegó su boca a la suya, moviendo sus labios de manera lenta y tímida mientras sus manos bajaban hasta sus hombros para despojarlo de la camisa y tirarla al suelo.

Camus se dejó hacer, demasiado shockeado por el repentino actuar de Milo hasta que, sin siquiera ser totalmente consciente de sus acciones, comenzó a responder al contacto, tomándolo de la cintura y apretándolo contra su cuerpo para profundizar aún más el beso. Cuántas veces había ansiado con probar sus labios, con saborearlos tal cual estaba haciéndolo en aquel momento, con tener su bronceada piel pegada a la suya y sus manos recorriendo su espalda, explorándolo de manera insegura mientras él devoraba con las ansias contenidas desde hace años su roja y tentadora boca...

Abandonó sus labios para bajar hasta su cuello sin despegar su boca de su piel, sintiendo cómo Milo lo abrazaba con más fuerza y ladeaba el rostro, dándole más acceso.

\- ¿Me querrás, entonces? – preguntó el menor dejando salir las palabras en un suspiro. Camus subió nuevamente hasta su rostro, clavando su mirada en las turquesas de él.

\- Sabes que te he amado toda la vida… - fue la respuesta sincera y apasionada que de su boca escapó, entendiendo por vida desde instante en el cual lo conoció hacia adelante, antes de volver a unir sus labios, esta vez, introduciendo su lengua para poder explorar mejor aquella cavidad que, pese al sabor a alcohol que contenía, le parecía la más deliciosa de todas las que habían tenido la fortuna de estar en contacto con la suya.

Aún besándolo, lo empujó poco a poco hasta hacerlo caer sentado en la orilla de su cama aún con la toalla puesta; sin dejar de observarlo, pues temía fuese un sueño del cual despertaría si desviaba su mirada, se deshizo de los jeans que traía puestos quedando solo en los bóxers negros que traía, y se acercó lentamente hacia su adorado niño, mirándolo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Milo, cuando lo tuvo de pie frente a él, llevó sus manos hasta sus caderas y lentamente comenzó a bajarle su ropa interior para dejarlo totalmente desnudo. Con las mejillas ya algo coloradas, tomó algo inseguro el miembro que quedó al descubierto con su diestra para acariciarlo de una manera que al francés le parecía lenta y tortuosa. Separó sus labios en un intento por captar más oxígeno que sus pulmones ya pedían a gritos, y no dudó en comenzar a gemir de manera suave cuando la sangre se agolpó de golpe en su entrepierna producto de las caricias estimulantes que estaba recibiendo; porque no era necesaria la boca del rubio sobre su sexo para que se excitara de la misma manera si así fuese el caso, sino que simplemente bastaba tenerlo a él allí, masturbándolo con una mano mientras miraba su rostro con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Pero si iba a amar a Milo tal como él se lo pidió, no quería venirse antes de tiempo, así que por más que deseara continuar de aquella manera, rompió el contacto y levantó su rostro tomándolo suavemente del mentón para empalmar, por tercera vez en aquella noche, sus labios con los suyos, besándolo mientras lo empujaba hasta dejarlo de espaldas sobre la cama, con él encima. Una vez así, se separó unos momentos de él para tomarlo de la cintura y acomodarlo de mejor manera sobre la cama, mirando de reojo la toalla que aún cubría su intimidad.

Milo lo miraba ansioso, con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, por ahora, de manera acompasada. Todo en él era divino, desde sus gestos hasta su bien formado y dotado cuerpo, y lo amaba tal cual era, sin importar que su corazón tuviese dueño ya, y no fuese él…

Se deshizo de la toalla lentamente y la botó al suelo sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos, para luego acomodarse sobre su cuerpo haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran causando que ambos gimieran débilmente debido al contacto. Llevó una de sus manos a sus mejillas para acariciarla con suavidad y besó la punta de su nariz, ambos párpados cerrados, una mejilla y luego la otra justo allí donde el carmín tan gentilmente se había posicionado, hasta que al fin llegó a sus labios.

\- Abre tus ojos… - pidió contra su boca – Quiero verlos.

Al instante, el par de turquesas que Milo poseía se abrieron de golpe y solo entonces él le besó, dejando que una de sus manos recorriese a gusto su costado mientras saboreaba nuevamente el elixir vital en el que se estaba convirtiendo, para él, la boca del rubio. Bajó sus labios por su barbilla besando toda piel tostada a su alcance con devoción; torturó ambos pezones con su boca hasta dejarlos completamente rojos y erectos, deleitándose con los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Milo producto de sus caricias; descendió hasta su ombligo dejando un rastro de saliva con su lengua y jugó unos momentos con ella en aquella parte de su cuerpo, metiéndola y sacándola aumentando los jadeos y suspiros entrecortados que el rubio emitía.

Continuó bajando hasta llegar a su miembro ya despierto gracias a sus atenciones; lo tomó de la base con una mano y, sintiendo la mirada de Milo sobre su nuca, besó la punta del mismo y lamió unos momentos todo su largo antes de metérselo a la boca y comenzar a subir y bajar de manera lenta, sintiendo cómo su propia entrepierna comenzaba a agrandarse con tan solo tener así al objeto de su delirio bajo él, estremeciéndose debido al placer que le embargaba.

Las manos de Milo de manera innata se dirigieron a su cabeza y sus dedos se enredaron en sus rojos cabellos para empujar más hacia adelante, indicándole que deseaba aumentara el ritmo, mientras de su boca escapaban sin pudor alguno gemidos delatando el goce que lo llenaba en aquellos momentos.

Camus, haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas, mantuvo el ritmo calmado por un rato hasta que lo sintió totalmente erecto dentro de su boca. Dejó aquello y se irguió, mirando fijamente el rostro totalmente sonrojado de su ahora amante.

\- ¿Estás… seguro? – preguntó débilmente, sabiendo que si le pedía no continuar no podría obligarle a hacer algo que no quisiera, aunque quedase con las ganas. Milo sonrió y tomó una de sus manos para llevársela a la boca y meter su dedo índice dentro de ella para chuparlo como si de un mismo dulce se tratara; Camus soltó un débil jadeo, absorto con tan erótica y estimulante imagen y entendiendo con ello que, efectivamente, el rubio estaba seguro y deseaba llevar aquello hasta el final.

Retiró aquel dedo ya lubricado de su boca y, ladeando un poco el cuerpo de Milo, lo llevó hasta su entrada y lo introdujo de manera lenta y cuidadosa para no dañarle, siendo consciente de que estaba lejos de ser su vez primera. El rostro del rubio se crispó al instante producto de la invasión mientras comenzaba a retorcerse bajo él, haciendo presión hacia para que el dedo entrase más profundo. Camus sonrió al verle así, excitado y de seguro deseando otra cosa bastante más grande y gruesa que el dedo que en aquellos momentos movía en círculos en su interior; cuando lo sintió ya dilatado, lo retiró y se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, soportando su peso con ambos brazos mientras era el mismo Milo quien acomodaba sus extremidades inferiores sobre sus hombros.

Tragó pesado, de pronto sintiéndose algo nervioso, más el rubio, al ver cruzar una sombra de duda en su rostro, lo atrajo hacia él y le besó intensamente, empujando hacia adelante para sentir más su duro miembro contra su entrada.

\- Te amo… - susurró contra sus labios justo antes de comenzar a penetrarlo, siempre cuidadoso, siempre tratándolo como si de la pieza de cristal más fina se tratase. Un hondo gemido escapó de sus labios al estar completamente dentro, dejándose embriagar por el mar de sensaciones que se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo al sentirse aprisionado en la calidez de su interior.

El vaivén comenzó, suave al principio causando que de ambas bocas escaparan gemidos que fueron aumentando en frecuencia e intensidad a medida que el compás que Camus marcaba aumentaba su velocidad. Las embestidas se volvieron profundas, feroces e intensas, pero sin dejar de ser cálidas y amorosas. En ningún momento despegó sus ojos del rostro sudoroso y colorado del rubio, guardando cual tesoro con llave cada uno de sus gestos en su mente y corazón.

De pronto sintió las manos de Milo sobre sus brazos, acariciándolo, mientras clavaba su mirada turquesa nublada de placer en sus ojos. En una de sus embestidas, alcanzó sus labios e introdujo su lengua explorando como podía cada rincón mientras que con su propio cuerpo hacía fricción sobre su miembro totalmente duro para brindarle mayor placer. Pegó su frente a la de él y en medio de un ronco y fuerte gemido esparció su semen dentro de él, sintiendo al instante la semilla del rubio en parte su abdomen y sus bronceados brazos rodeando su cuello y pegándose a su cuerpo.

El francés abandonó su interior con cuidado y se abrazó a Milo casi como si temiera éste fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento, dejando reposar su rostro en su pecho, justo allí donde latía desaforado su corazón.

\- Desearía que latiera… solo por mi… - susurró con los ojos cerrados, tratando él mismo de controlar el ritmo de su propio órgano vital y de normalizar su agitada y entrecortada respiración.

No hubo respuesta ni comentario alguno luego de sus palabras, tan solo las manos de Milo jugando con sus largas hebras rojas causando que el sopor llegase a él de golpe y sin siquiera desearlo dejar que Morfeo se lo llevase, sutil y cálido como siempre...

 **888888888888888888**

Parpadeó, confundido y algo desorientado cuando sintió la luz invernal que ingresaba a la habitación por las cortinas, siento atacado en seguida por el frío en todo su cuerpo producto de haber dormido sin nada que lo cubriera aquella noche.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza; la jaqueca había llegado de golpe taladrando cada parte de su cerebro, suponía, por las copas de más que había tomado el día anterior. Intentó erguirse, más no pudo hacerlo del todo debido al peso de otro cuerpo que descansaba sobre él. Dilató al máximo sus ojos al ver totalmente desnudo al taheño, durmiendo plácidamente aún, acomodado sobre su pecho y abrazado con fuerza a su persona. Inspiró, profundo, sabiendo que no se necesitaba tener un coeficiente intelectual demasiado elevado para sacar sus propias conclusiones; además, ciertas imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron de golpe en su mente haciendo que reviva todo lo ocurrido, los besos y las caricias que aún rememoraba perfectamente…

Con cuidado de no despertar al francés se zafó de su abrazo y se puso de pie, agarrando su ropa y metiéndose al baño para ducharse rápidamente… No quería enfrentar a Camus, no podía mirarle a cara sabiendo lo que él sentía en verdad… Las copas habían jugado en contra la noche pasada, haciendo que realizara cosas que en su sano juicio jamás habría imaginado ¿O quizá no?... Tal vez lo único que causó ese alcohol de más en su cuerpo fue estimular aquella parte de él que sí deseaba ese contacto con el taheño…

No. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Y no podría dañarlo jamás con sus estupideces…

Fuera, Camus despertaba de a poco del pesado sueño que le había acompañado durante toda la noche; se extrañó al no ver a Milo con él, pero escuchando el ruido del agua al caer proveniente del baño supuso estaría allí. Tomando su bata que se encontraba a orillas de su cama, se irguió para ponérsela y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de café caliente para él y el rubio.

Milo.

Una sonrisa sincera y amplia se formó en su rostro con tan solo evocar los sucesos de la noche pasada. Suspiró y sintió nuevamente su corazón bombear de forma acelerada, mientras cerraba los ojos y a su mente llegaban, frescos, cada uno de los gestos de Milo y la manera en que gemía su nombre mientras le amaba de la forma más pura y grande que podía existir.

Puso a hervir el agua justo cuando sintió pasos tras él; se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con el dueño de su mente y corazón, con sus hebras onduladas y mojadas cayendo libre y desordenadamente sobre su ropa. No dudó en dejar que sus pasos lo dirigieran a él para rodearlo con sus brazos y besarle tiernamente una de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Quieres algo de café con tostadas? Estoy preparándolos ahora. – dijo de manera dulce para luego tomar su bronceado rostro entre sus manos y mirarle de la misma manera, más una punzada dolorosa atravesó su corazón al ver que Milo desviaba la mirada para no ver sus ojos - ¿Milo?

El aludido se soltó de su agarre sin llegar a ser brusco, más no se alejó y tampoco levantó la vista para enfrentarlo con la mirada.

\- Me voy… - fue lo único que susurró para luego voltear y caminar hacia la puerta, con las manos empuñadas a sus costados. El taheño tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, caminó tras Milo y lo detuvo tomándolo por un brazo, más éste, reaccionando ya algo alterado, se zafó rápidamente del agarre y le encaró. – No debió pasar… ¿entiendes? No me cuestiones… solo déjame…

El corazón de Camus se estrujó al instante causándole un dolor más allá de lo físico al escucharle. Para Milo había sido un error… se arrepentía y no había sido algo de importancia… estaba dispuesto a dar vuelta la página y continuar como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado, algo que, a todas luces, él no podía hacer.

\- Te amo… - susurró débilmente, agachando la cabeza y enterrando sus uñas en la carne de sus palmas hasta hacerlas sangrar, dejando caer lágrimas por sus mejillas que, rebeldes, escapaban de sus ojos sin que pudiese hacer mucho por detenerlas – Sabes que jamás… te dañaría…

Milo lo sabía, tanto lo primero como lo segundo, pero la confusión y el miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos nublaba cualquier otro pensamiento coherente que se formara en su mente.

\- Perdóname, yo… - deglutió sonoramente y bajó la vista de nuevo, incapaz de ver a su mejor amigo en aquellas condiciones por causa suya, mordiendo su labio inferior con impotencia por no poder hacer algo concreto para aliviar en algo su dolor. Porque nadie mejor que él para entender aquella espina dolorosa que se alojaba en el corazón por amar sin ser correspondido.

Dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del lugar, sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra más. Camus levantó la vista, aún incapaz de creer que todo el sueño que había forjado desde la noche anterior se destruyese en cuestión de segundos y de la manera más agonizante posible. Cayó de rodillas contra el suelo y golpeó fuertemente con ambos puños mientras un grito ronco escapaba de su garganta, tratando de descargar en algo el dolor que lo taladraba por dentro con aquellas acciones.

Porque lo amaba. Y bien sabía él que lo seguiría haciendo siempre.

 **888888888888888888**

 **¡Hola!** **Llevo ya varios años en esta página y muchos muchos más siendo fan del yaoi y de Saint Seiya. Los fics que tengo de ese anime nunca los publiqué aquí; estaban en un foro dedicado únicamente al fandom de la maravillosa historia creada por Masami Kurumada. Sin embargo, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que ya no accedo a él; es más, ni siquiera sé si sigue activo. Menos mal que tenía respaldadas mis historias, algunas al menos, así que decidí ponerlas aquí, que es donde actualmente me desenvuelvo en el fandom.** **Espero que les guste y, desde ya, ¡gracias a quienes lean!**


End file.
